


Satisfaction

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna's always up for an experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2016 fest.  
>  Day Eight prompt(s) used: “That would be enough.” Need, speed, rug.  
> Kink: Ice play
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Satisfaction

~

Harry stares at Luna for a long moment after she’s finished making her suggestion. “I’ve never tried that before,” he finally admits. “If you’re willing to let me experiment—"

“Oh, I’m always up for an experiment,” says Luna. “This could be fun.” 

Which is how Harry finds himself between her parted thighs, a bowl of ice on the rug beside them. The view is lovely as he looks up to see her spread out before him, her breasts heaving as she pants. His face is wet with her juices as he says, “I’m going to do it now.” 

“Please do,” she says in her dreamy voice.

After Transfiguring some ice into a longer shape, he slips one end into his mouth and, leaning down, he pushes it inside her, waits a beat, then sucks it out. 

Luna cries out, her body shaking. 

Sucking it all out, Harry tosses the ice aside. “Too much?” he asks. 

“No. It just felt…different.” 

“Did you like it?” 

Luna raises her head, looks down her body at him. “I prefer your mouth.” 

Harry grins. “I’ve an idea,” he says and, reaching over, sucks another piece of ice into his mouth. This time he leaves it there to cool his tongue as he bends his head and again starts lapping at her folds. 

“Oh yes!” cries Luna, her hips shifting as he laps at her clit. “That’s lovely, Harry, oh…!”

Taking that as a good sign, Harry keeps his tongue moving in circles as he slides two ice-chilled fingers into her. Her slick walls close around them, pulling at them, and Harry sets to work. 

Luna is always so responsive, and knowing what she’ll feel like wrapped around his cock, Harry has to concentrate hard not to come just from the thought. All he wants is to bury himself inside her, but he’s vowed he’ll make her come first, so that’s what he’s going to do. 

Luna arches, crying out, and as she starts to tremble and come, Harry moves with speed, rearing up, clutching her hips, and sliding into her. She’s wet and tight and not a bit cool from the ice, and he manages to pump a few times as she convulses around him before he comes with a strangled moan. 

He collapses beside her panting. “Sorry. I need to learn to last longer,” he says. 

Luna rolls onto her side and smiles at him. “Stamina will come in time, Harry,” she says. “But I’d say we’re off to a good start. You lasted longer than you have before.” She hums, lays her head on his chest. “I hoped ice would help.” 

“You were right,” he says. “It did.” And, grinning, Harry gathers her to him. As long as she’s satisfied with him, that’s enough.

~


End file.
